Caelen Gallagher
Creator: Lumeus Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: Ireland Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: Caelen stands at 1.75 meters and weighs 61.7 kilos. He has shaggy, charcoal black hair that falls to his eyebrows and emerald green eyes. He has the average build of a teenager that spends most of their time outside. His facial features are angular and he has freckles across the bridge of his nose. Clothing: Galway is overcast, rainy, and cold most year ‘round. Caelen dresses appropriately. His wardrobe consists mostly of jeans; long sleeve, hand-made, woolen shirts; and soft, thick, hoodies and sweaters that he prefers to get from a sheep farm in Killarney. Personality: Carefree and adventurous Caelen seemed to be born with wanderlust. From the moment he could crawl Caelen was exploring anywhere and everywhere. He always thought the world too big place to remain in one spot one’s whole life. Caelen is friendly by nature. He has no difficulty introducing himself to and chatting with random strangers, a quality that makes him a tidy sum as a street performer. Caelen is free spirited and not particularly fond of authority figures telling him what he can and can’t do. Background: Caelen was born in Coleraine, Ireland on March 24th, 2004. His family moved to Belfast in 2005, and his parents, Jack and Morgan, were killed in the 2007 bombing of Queen’s University in Belfast were Jack taught music. Caelen was raised in Galway, Ireland by his grandfather on his mother’s side, Fergus Callaghan. His grandfather was old and set in his ways, but he loved Caelen deeply, and though he was stern at times, for the most part, Caelen had a happy childhood. From an early age Caelen displayed a passion for music and spent every summer playing music in the many festivals held in Galway. He made decent wages from the ebb and flow of tourists passing through, and during the school year he played in band. Thanks to his grandfather, Caelen grew up knowing, learning, and developing his abilities as a Druid. His grandfather served as a respected elder in the Druidic community, and taught Caelen as often and as much as he could. Despite knowing his heritage and that he could use magic, Caelen’s grandfather forbade the use of that magic until Caelen turned thirteen. “There is no spell that can grant you wisdom. Only time can do that,” his grandfather would say, and so Caelen’s early years involved a great deal of meditation and communication with nature. When Caelen finally turned thirteen his grandfather gave him his very own familiar: a Merlin whom he named Roland. Though Druids had long suffered the persecution of others, the anti-meta movement that was sweeping the globe had Caelen’s grandfather worried, so when the invitation to Gordon Drops’ Academy came, Fergus was hesitant, but ultimately agreed to send Caelen to a school where he would be safe. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Caelen is a talented musician. He can play the bodhran, djembe, cajon, piano, the ukulele, a little bit of guitar, and his favorite, the fiddle. Caelen plays covers for his friends, classical for his grandfather, and Celtic folk for the tourists. Inventory: His fiddle and his best friend, a merlin named Roland. Powers: Caelen is descended from a line of Druids that date back to around 200 BC. It is possible the lineage goes further but there is no written record of it. As a druid Caelen is acutely tuned to the balance of nature and the forces within. He has a natural kinship with most animals, and has little difficulty understanding them even though no words are spoken. Caelen’s connection to nature allows him to draw upon the wellspring of magic within the earth. This magic he can then use to rejuvenate living things: be they plant, animal, or person. Like plants, Caelen absorbs energy from the sun and his abilities are at their strongest when he is under direct sunlight. Still a novice in most regards, Caelen has yet to learn the majority of spells and abilities available to a Druid. Weaknesses: Because the source of Caelen’s ability is the magic within the earth his abilities become weaker the more removed from nature he is. Though his abilities are magical in nature, Caelen still requires the proper physical endurance to maintain the use of those abilities. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: Excitement, confusion, frustration, and resentment was the progression of emotions Caelen experienced after receiving his phone, tablet, and watch from the security checkpoint at the airport. Caelen had never owned any of those things before. His grandfather had not seen the point. “Those smart phones make you stupid,” his grandfather would say, and that was the end of that conversation. Except now Caelen was severely behind the curve compared to the other students who appeared to be having a perfectly splendid time with their devices. Caelen tapped on the tablet screen like a little bird tapping on a window pane. The “button” he was attempting to select did nothing. It just sat there. Mocking him. Caelen tried pressing a different icon. Still nothing. He had no luck with the phone either, which just appeared to him to be a smaller tablet. His friends back home teased him for not having a phone, and now that he finally had a way to call them he couldn’t even figure out how to do it. Perhaps that was a class they taught at the school: Smart Phones for Idiots 101. The luxury jet that was to take them to the campus taxied out onto the runway, and despite the perfect vertical takeoff, the farther Caelen got from the ground the more certain he was that flying was just not him. Every moment spent in the air was another chance for the plane to just fall out of the sky. Caelen spent the whole flight telling himself that he only had to endure this for a little longer than they would land and he would be back on solid ground and… Caelen happened to look out the window and his eyes widened into saucers. It’s floating… The whole thing is floating… Up in the air… Shit… Additional Information: Category:Player Character